Don't Cry, For the Snow will Surely Melt
is the eighth episode of Fruits Basket 2001 Anime. Summary Hatori tells Tohru he has “important matters” to discuss with her, and when she arrives at the Sohma Estate, Tohru fears those important matters may include erasing her memory! Plot Kyo comes running into Shigure's house shouting that Tohru isn't home. Both Yuki and Shigure not amused tells him that she went to visit a "friends" house. Yuki later states that Kyo needs to lean to listen to people. Tohru arrives to the Sohma's main house and realizes how big the Sohma family must be. Momiji, sitting on the roof greets Tohru and tells her to come in. Tohru arrives to Hatori's office and is nervous. Tohru later notices a picture of a woman, wondering why he has a picture of a woman since he doesn't seem like the type. She later wonders if she did something wrong which makes Momiji ask if she was sick since she was acting strange, saying that Hatori can check on her since he is a doctor. Hatori ask Tohru if she likes living with Shigure and she says that she loves living there. Hatori tells her that she must leave his house and live with her actual family since it isn't safe for an outsider to live with the Sohmas. Tohru, not able to say anything is dragged by Momiji since he wants to show Tohru around the main house. Momiji explains that many of the cursed Sohma members, like himself live in the main house, as well with the Sohmas not cursed. Momiji later tells Tohru why Hatori was being cold to her. Momiji explains that Hatori had a girlfriend name Kana and they wished to get married, but Akito got mad and almost made Hatori's left eye blind, so that is why he covers his left eye with his hair. Tohru cries Momiji ask if he said something wrong and says he's sorry. Tohru says that she thought she did something wrong and was afraid of coming to the main house to talk with Hatori but since she now knows the truth why Hatori wants Tohru to leave Shigure's house, she understands. Momiji relieved tells Tohru he will bring her something warm to drink and tells Tohru to wait inside. Hatori listening to Momiji and Tohru all that time walks away until Tohru refers it's snowing. Hatori watches as the snow falls and Tohru is surprised to see him. Tohru tells Hatori she is sorry for what happened to him and Kana but Hatori tells her that they still talk but not much. Tohru later trips of the ledge and Hatori tries to grab her, only to be knocked unconscious after falling into the snow and transforms. Tohru see's Hatori's zodiac form, a seahorse (Dragon). Shocked, Tohru didn't know if she needed seawater or regular water to keep Hatori alive. A flashback of Hatori's past starts with Kana introducing herself as his new assistant. She is so happy that she will be working with someone from the same family. Hatori tells her that she will start working but Kana doesn't listen and looks out the window seeing that it's snowing. She later ask Hatori when the snow melts, what does it become. Hatori tells her water, but she says that it becomes spring. Time pass and Hatori and Kana become very close, even to the point where they started dating. One day, Kana hugs Hatori by mistake and he transforms. Kana having the same reaction as Tohru didn't know if she needed seawater or regular water to keep him alive. Hatori changes back and tell her if she put a real seahorse into regular water, it would die. Kana finds out why Hatori never embraced her but she is glad she met him and says that she loves him. Hatori and Kana wished to be married, but had to get approval from Akito. Akito furious breaks a vase on Hatori's left eye and denies their request. Yelling at Kana saying it's her fault if Hatori becomes blind. Shigure comes and stops Akito while Kana was trying to help Hatori who's left eye was bleeding. Kana becomes depressed and Hatori couldn't do anything to stop her. Akito tells Hatori to erase her memories so her pain would disappear. Hatori had no other choice but to erase Kana's memories. After erasing her memories, Hatori cries saying that Kana is the snow that would never melt. Kana apologizes to Hatori for leaving so early and she thanks him for helping her to become a great doctor. As Kana leaves, Hatori is welcomed to the Sohma main house. Tohru is holding the picture of Kana, crying. Hatori wakes up back in his human form and overhears Tohru saying that it isn't Hatori's fault that he had to erase Kana's memories. He did it so she is safe. Hatori gets up, Tohru looks but then turns back staring at the snow since Hatori was naked. She apologizes that she had nothing to cover him with so she used her coat and apologized that it wad dirty when she fell. Hatori quickly changes into his regular clothes and ask if she saw his zodiac form. Tohru refers that his form is very cute and was surprised. Hatori looks out the window with Tohru and ask her the same question Kana asked him, "When the snow melts, what does it become". Thinking that Tohru would get the question wrong. Tohru says spring. Tohru then refers that spring is her favorite season. Shigure comes to visit Hatori and he knew that Tohru was with him. Momiji comes back with drinks. Shigure ask Tohru if she has seen Hatori's zodiac form yet. Before Shigure can say anymore, Hatori tells him if he says anything about his form, he would blackmail Shigure, that goes with Momiji. Characters Trivia es:Episodio 08 (2001) fr:Hatori et Kana Category:2001 Anime Episodes Category:Episodes